


Waffles for Breakfast

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, mentioned yohan, side seuncat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: A short fluffy seungyul drabble for a merry christmas.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Waffles for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for christmas especially since seungyul/chogyul have been sailing since yesterday 😍 hope you guys like it you can tell me what you think in the comments section or on twitter @gyulhyunieverse MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS ❤️

Seungyoun pulled his blanket to cover more of his body without opening his eyes. It was super cold inside his house even with his heater on especially in the morning. Winter season has started and white snow had already began to fall from the sky. 

He glanced at his digital clock on his bedside table and saw that it was already 8am. He needed to go to his studio to get some papers and talk with Seungwoo regarding that new project they were working on to be released early next year. He got up from his bed and felt the ice cold floor against his feet. He search for his slippers using his feet and immediately wear them. He then went to his closet and pick some baggy shirt and sweat pants. He likes wearing comfortable but stylish clothes when he goes to work.

He went out of the bathroom fully dressed and his hair was dripping wet. He dried them off using his towel. He could hear some rustling sounds from outside his bedroom, probably from the kitchen but he didn't mind it. It took him 10 minutes to dry his hair completely since it got longer, the last time he went to the salon was 5 months ago and he was with Dohyon that time.

He went out of his bedroom and the smell of waffles quickly invaded his nose, he smiled at the delicious smell.

"Hey, good morning I thought you were still sleeping I was about to wake you up after I finish this piece" the man wearing a beige coat who was cooking waffles in his kitchen noticed his presence

"Well, I woke up from the cold and I told you I need to get some papers from the studio" Seungyoun said pouting before he stride behind the man.

Seungyoun reach for the other's waist and hug it, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. He was still sleepy even though he had already shower.

The other man chuckled from the gesture before he pats the hand around his waist and slightly turned to kiss Seungyoun's temple.

"Are you still sleepy?" the guy asked turning back his attention on the waffle he was making. Seungyoun nods his head in affirmation and buried his nose on the man's shoulder loving the scent of honey apple with a mixture of his contradicting masculine scent. 

The man turned off the stove moving the last piece of waffle on the plate before he turns around carefully so that he wouldn't break the hug. He snaked his arms around Seungyoun's torso and hug him back. Seungyoun smiled contentedly at the hug before he nuzzled his nose at the crook of the other man's neck.

"I missed you Gyul" Seungyoun mumbled against the neck making the other smile. Hangyul hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head burying his nose in Seungyoun's sea of hair. He loved the smell of Seungyoun's shampoo since it was calming

"We saw each other last night but I won't complain since I missed you too" Hangyul replied and he could feel the older's hug tightening.

Seungyoun was the softest in the morning when he just woke up and even softer whenever it was cold. He loves to snuggle and cuddle with Hangyul during these times since the younger was really good in receiving snuggles and cuddles.

Hangyul and Seungyoun have been dating for almost 3 years now. They met during one of Seungwoo's party, apparently Hangyul was Seungwoo's childhood friend and they were introduced to each other. It was amazingly weird how they immediately clicked with each other, even Seungwoo who had introduce them together thought they'd knew the other for 5 years already. They just laughed it off during the time but they immediately felt the connection that Seungwoo was talking about.

It took them a few weeks of texting and meeting each other before they decided to cross that thin line between being friends and being so much more than that. Hangyul was the one who asked Seungyoun out, telling him that he likes him and he was beyond ecstatic when the older said yes and told him he felt the same way. Now, it had been 3 years and their feelings for each other just gets deeper and deeper. 

Hangyul pulled Seungyoun so they could sit on the chair and eat breakfast. When Hangyul sat on his chair, the older stood up and move to Hangyul's side so he could sit on his lap. Hangyul wasn't shock but he still had his eyebrow raised.

"You're exceptionally clingy today Youn not that I'm complaining, did you do something wrong?" Hangyul said while putting his arms around the other's waist. Seungyoun gave him a deadpanned look

"First of all, I'm not like you who acts cutesy whenever he's done something wrong. Second, I told you I missed you. Third, I'm cold" Seungyoun said cutting a piece of waffle and feed it to his boyfriend. Hangyul opened his mouth to eat the waffle offered to him and gave the older a cute smile. 

They continue their morning like that, Seungyoun feeding the younger while Hangyul holds him tight against his chest occasionally nestling his nose at the back of Seungyoun's neck as they talk about random things.

"What time do you have to be at the studio?" Hangyul asked placing the dishes at the sink so he could wash them before they leave. Seungyoun picked the dry towel beside his fridge so he can dry the plates that Hangyul would be washing.

"Seungwoo texted me he had to drop Wooseok at the daycare first so probably around lunch?" Seungyoun answered while drying the plates

"Hhmm okay, I'll drop you off at the studio then I'll go at the Kim's house Yohan told me to send some of his stuff there and then I can pick you up after. What time will you be done?" Hangyul asked drying his hands off using the kitchen towel

"Around 3 or 4 i'm not really sure but i'll text you. By the way are you sure it's okay that you'll spend christmas eve with me and my mom?" Seungyoun asked a bit worried

"Yup, no worries I already told my parents about it besides we'll go there tomorrow anyway. You know my mom can't really say no when it's about you" Hangyul replied knowingly as he snake his arms around the older's waist. The older immediately rested his arm on the Hangyul's shoulder. 

"I must have saved a whole city in my past life to have you" Seungyoun said fondly, raising his hand slightly to caress Hangyul's cheek with the back of his hand softly. Hangyul held Seungyoun's hand that was on his face and kissed his palm. 

"I love you, Youn" Hangyul muttered staring right into the older's eyes before he reach out and kissed Seungyoun's forehead lovingly.

"I love you too, Gyul" Seungyoun replied before he closed the gap between him and the other.

Their kiss was sweet, tender and full of love representing how much they love each other even after the years they've spent together.


End file.
